


La niña de sus ojos

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momocchi siempre está ahí. Ella es la única que se esfuerza por integrar a Ki-chan en el equipo y hacerle sentirse querido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La niña de sus ojos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Momocchi!

Ki-chan es de las pocas personas que se alegra de corazón al ver a Momocchi. Va directo hacia ella, sonriente e ilusionado, y le cuenta un poco de todo. Él siente que Momocchi siempre va a estar ahí para escucharle y darle el consejo que necesita, pasarle un botellín de agua cuando tenga sed o tenderle la mano cada vez que Haizaki le derrote tras un uno contra uno.

Momocchi siempre está ahí. Ella es la única que se esfuerza por integrar a Ki-chan en el equipo y hacerle sentirse querido. Es ella la que insiste a Aomine en que _Ki-chan también podría ir a la bolera con nosotros_ o regaña a Murasakibara por ser demasiado duro con él. ¡Jopé, es que apenas acaba de empezar a jugar al baloncesto! Encima es que es un amor de niño, de veras; siempre con una sonrisa que se antoja a caramelo, palabras amables y, como no podía ser de otra manera, un eufórico del básket.

Sí, no lleva mucho tiempo jugando y se le nota, pero las bases las tiene bien asentadas y se esfuerza un montón por no ser una carga para el equipo. Admira —no, _idolatra_ — a Aomine y siempre está tras él exigiéndole más y más unos contra unos.

—¡Mira que eres pesado, tú! Venga, va, pero esta es la última por hoy, que luego llego tarde a casa y me cae la bronca por tu culpa —protesta Aomine.

Luego, cuando él y Momocchi están a solas, le confiesa que se alegra de que Ki-chan forme parte del equipo y que presiente que se convertirá en un jugador magnífico.

(Todo esto dicho de forma muy retorcida porque Aomine es Aomine y no se le puede pedir más)

 

 

Momocchi se alegra de todo corazón de que Ki-chan esté haciendo amigos dentro del equipo y que empiece a jugar en partidos oficiales. Todavía es muy pronto para que pueda entender bien la dinámica del equipo o cómo leer los datos que le proporciona Momocchi sobre los rivales, pero ella, siempre con una sonrisa y una paciencia digna de admiración, le explica punto por punto lo que tiene que hacer y en qué ha de fijarse. Ki-chan es muy observador de por sí —la copia es la observación puesta en práctica, ¿o no?—, pero todo hay que reconocerlo: lo de Momocchi no es normal. Se queda mirando DVDs de partidos de los rivales en bucle, anotando todo tipo de jeroglíficos en su libreta y haciendo esquemas con complejo de laberinto. Gracias a ella Ki-chan ha descubierto que hay más de una forma de observar y analizar al contrincante.

—¿Quieres que te haga una ficha sobre Aomine-kun? —Le pregunta un día Momocchi con unos ojos que parecen estarse burlando de él.

Ki-chan se niega, porque ante todo es orgulloso y quiere vencer a Aomine por su propia cuenta. Momocchi no lo puede culpar.

 

 

No es un gran secreto que Ki-chan, en ocasiones, se quede hasta tarde practicando él solo.

—Un día me quedé con él —asegura Kuroko— y me dio la impresión de que estaba intentando replicar el estilo libre de Aomine-kun.

—¿Eh? ¿Y lo consiguió?

—No del todo. —Kuroko hace una pausa y Momocchi ya sabe qué está a punto de decir. Puede que Kuroko sea imposible de predecir, pero cuando se trata de Ki-chan, ella siempre va un paso por delante—. _Pero_ …

Kuroko no dice nada más. Momocchi traga saliva.

 

 

 

Teikou gana las nacionales y Ki-chan, más radiante y lleno de felicidad que nunca, va a abrazar a Kuroko y a celebrarlo con sus demás compañeros. Momocchi quiere —y _debe_ — estar tan alegre como él, pero no puede evitar sentirse un poco triste por lo apagado que está, irónicamente, el que se supone que es la luz de Teikou.

Al final Aomine va a junto de los demás a festejar la victoria y Ki-chan choca las cinco con él. Aomine sonríe un poco y a Momocchi se le quita el mal sabor de la boca de encima.

Es después, cuando ya se está quedando afónico de tanto gritar, cuando Ki-chan va a junto de Momocchi a darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho. No es el único que la tiene en cuenta, ni mucho menos, pero sí es el que la agarra de la muñeca y la arrastra hacia un abrazo grupal del que Midorima quiere huir a toda costa.

 

 

 

 

 

Ese es el último año en el que hay una celebración teñida de sonrisas.

 

 

 

 

Aomine deja de ir a entrenar y Momocchi está agitada. A veces parece que esos dos son parte de un mismo todo y que, si no están juntos y en una sincronización ideal, el mundo entero va a la deriva.

—Bueno, a lo mejor está atravesando una mala racha o algo. Ya verás cómo vuelve —dice Ki-chan con una sonrisa despreocupada—. Ya sabes que Aominecchi no es nada sin el básket.

Precisamente por eso mismo Momocchi se siente tan mal consigo misma y con todo lo que la rodea: su amigo ya no es nada.

Nada queda del Aomine que amaba el baloncesto más que nadie y que hablaba, siempre entre risas y comentarios fanfarrones, acerca de cómo aplastaría a Ki-chan al día siguiente.

 

 

 

 

El que no vuelve es Ki-chan.

 

 

 

 

Ki-chan no la evita cuando la ve por los pasillos, pero sí que esquiva cada mención al baloncesto y al club.

—Es que ando muy ocupado con eso de ser modelo y tal —explica Ki-chan, ese mismo Ki-chan que siempre protesta por lo aburrido y superficial que es el mundo de la moda, con una sonrisa de revista.

Solo pide perdón cuando cree que Momocchi va a romper a llorar.

 

 

 

 

—¡Ya es oficial, me voy a Kaijou! —exclama Ki-chan— Qué chollo, ¿eh? ¡Es uno de los mejores equipos del país! Bueno, ahora mismo no sé, pero cuando me tengan a mí, fijo que lo será. Mucho cuidadito a partir de ahora.

—Te lo tienes muy creído, Kise-chin.

—¿Mmm, sí? —Ki-chan sonríe con superioridad—. ¿Y tú qué, Momocchi? ¿Al final vas a ir al mismo insti que Kurokocchi?

Momocchi se pasa un mechón por detrás de la oreja y no se digna a mirarle a los ojos.

—Ya sabes que no puedo dejar al burro de Aomine-kun solo…

Ki-chan frunce el ceño y Murasakibara, que es bastante más perceptivo de lo que la gente cree, se despide de ellos sin ningún tipo de excusa. Sabe, simple y llanamente, que es momento de dejarlos a solas.

—No tienes por qué estar siempre pendiente de él —dice Ki-chan con una condescendencia que jamás habría creído oír de él—. Momocchi, tienes que pensar más en ti misma.

¿Pensar en ella misma?

—¡No todos podemos ser tan egoístas como tú! Para bien o para mal, Aomine-kun es mi amigo y… y no le puedo dejar solo. —Se le están empezando a aguar los ojos y sabe de sobra lo que opina Ki-chan de las chicas lloronas, pero no es el momento de preocuparse por las apariencias—. Quiero a Aomine-kun en las buenas y _en las malas_.

Ki-chan da un paso hacia adelante.

Jamás había pensado que Ki-chan podía mirarla con unos ojos tan fríos.

—¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que yo nunca me preocupé por él?  ¿Que nunca me he preocupado _por ti_?

Momocchi quiere gritar que odia a Ki-chan por no creer en Aomine. Por pensar que ya está todo perdido. Por acomodarse en la indiferencia y marcharse como si no fuese con él la cosa.

 

 

 

 

Pocos días antes de la graduación, Ki-chan se disculpa y la abraza.

Momocchi no sabe qué pensar o en qué — _quién_ — creer, pero corresponde el abrazo y se siente un poco mejor.

 

 

 

 

Cuando Aomine llega a tiempo para el partido contra Kaijou (contra _Ki-chan_ ), Momocchi se deja engañar por sí misma y se obliga a sentir que un cambio se avecina. Lo único que logra es que todo le duela mucho, mucho más. Sí, Aomine dice que tiene muchas ganas de jugar de nuevo contra Ki-chan, ¿pero qué ha quedado del Aomine que esperaba esos enfrentamientos con una ilusión sincera? Casi parece que le importa más hacerle morder el polvo a Ki-chan que pasárselo bien.

 

 

 

 

Ki-chan es increíble. Logra copiar perfectamente cada uno de los movimientos de Aomine y hacerle frente. Y no solo eso: vuelve a dejarse ver ese niño algo arrogante, pero siempre pletórico que creía que valía la pena confiar en los demás. Puede que esa derrota contra Seirin lo haya cambiado. Quizás hayan sido sus compañeros en Kaijou.

Aun así, Ki-chan pierde.

Momocchi, como miembro de Touou, se siente feliz de que su equipo haya ganado; como amiga, se le rompe el corazón al ver que Ki-chan llora desconsolado e impotente en el suelo.

—No iba a solucionar nada hablando con él y dándole la mano —dice Aomine a modo de defensa ante un ataque que Momocchi aún no ha lanzado. Puede que esté hablando consigo mismo.

—¡Dios! ¡¿Pero por qué eres tan… _tan cerrado_?! Podrías haberle dicho un simple “¡buen partido!”. No te habría costado nada. —Cruza los brazos, cada vez más amargada con esta victoria—. Ya sabes lo mucho que te admira Ki-chan.

—¿Ah, sí? Si tanto me admira, que no me deje el marrón de hacerme jugar contra mí mismo. Que desarrolle un estilo propio de una puta vez y se deje de juegos. —Aomine aprieta los puños—. Además, Satsuki, no vayas por ahí como si conocieses bien a Kise.

Momocchi le da la espalda y se va. No quiere aceptar que puede tener razón.

 

 

 

 

Momocchi quiere olvidar a toda costa la imagen de Ki-chan tirado, triste y débil, en el suelo. Él no es débil. Nunca lo ha sido.

Puede que no conozca tan bien a Ki-chan como Aomine; aun así, sabe a ciencia cierta que Ki-chan siempre renace de sus cenizas y con más fuerza que antes. Es por eso que lo admira tanto.

Es por eso, tristemente, por lo que le duele verlo así contra Haizaki.

 

 

—¡KISE-KUN, YO CREO EN TI!

 

 

Se escucha un grito reverberando en todo el recinto. Ki-chan mira hacia arriba, asombrado, y no se espera encontrarse con la mirada determinada de Kuroko dándole ánimos.

 

Ki-chan se levanta, como siempre hace y seguirá haciendo. La lucha continúa.

 

—Gracias, Tetsu-kun… —susurra Momocchi, aliviada.

—Idiota, Tetsu solo ha dicho lo que está pensando todo el mundo.

—¿Eh? ¿Tú también?

—¿Tú de veras piensas que Kise puede perder ante ese tipejo? Qué cosas tienes —bufa Aomine _ofendido_. Lleva muy callado todo este partido, y eso que él es muy dado a comentar pormenorizadamente cada jugada, por muy simple que sea.

Puede que sea verdad y que Kuroko se haya limitado a ser el portavoz de todos los espectadores. Desde luego, Momocchi cree en Ki-chan. Siempre.

 

 

 

La intuición femenina de Momocchi no suele fallar. Cuando pensó que Aomine podía sentirse culpable por el incidente con Ki-chan en la Interhigh, no iba del todo desencaminada. Claro que su mejor amigo es tonto y no sabe afrontar sus errores como la gente normal.

—¡¿Que has hecho _qué_?! ¡¡Dai-chan, eres un inconsciente!!

—¡Coño! ¿Y qué querías que hiciese, que el mamón ese linchase a Kise? Tetsu y él tienen una semifinal que jugar y nadie debería meterse en medio.

—¡Ya lo sé, pero…! Puedes meterte en problemas muy gordos, Dai-chan—Momocchi suspira, pensando en todo lo que sucederá como los organizadores se enteren de este suceso y penalicen a Aomine sin jugar.

—Me la come. Lo hecho, hecho está. —Aparta la mirada—. Además, tú mucho te quejas, pero hasta pareces feliz y todo.

—¡Me alegra que quieras proteger a Ki-chan, so burro, pero no que te estés metiendo siempre en problemas! ¡Es que no se te puede dejar solo ni un momento! —Momocchi intenta zarandearle, pero su amigo es un gigantón y poco puede hacer—. Pero estoy orgullosa de ti, Dai-chan.

—Bueno, bueno, que le acabo de dar una hostia a un tipo. No te me pongas entrañable.

Aun así, él acepta el abrazo.

 

 

La Winter Cup acaba con la victoria de Seirin. El público sale del recinto entre cuchicheos, algún que otro bostezo y muchos comentarios de lo más variopintos.

Solo hay una persona en el mundo que sería capaz de identificar a Momocchi entre semejante marea de gente.

—¿Eh? ¿Esa chica de ahí… no es la bellísima mánager de Touou? —A Moriyama se le incendia el corazón.

Ki-chan sigue sus indicaciones con la mirada y, en efecto, ahí está ella charlando con el escolta de su equipo e ignorando las quejas de Aomine.

—¡Eh, sí que es ella! —Ki-chan sonríe—. Un momento, voy a saludarla.

—Pero tampoco tardes, que sé cómo eres y nosotros tenemos que volver —Kasamatsu se cruza de brazos. Es gracioso ver cómo intenta permanecer tan serio cuando sus ojos no se pueden despegar de Momocchi.

—Kise, dile que estoy soltero y sin compromisos.

Ki-chan se ríe y repite que no tardará más de lo necesario. Va a saludar a Momocchi, que lo recibe con un torrente de alegría desenfrenada, y lo felicita por su cuarto puesto en la Winter Cup. No es que se alegre mucho por esa posición, y menos cuando no ha podido luchar por más a causa de su puñetera lesión.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Qué te ha parecido el partido, Momocchi?

—A mí no me saludes, ¿eh? —Aomine va a propinarle una patadita en la pierna buena, pero se retracta; al parecer, incluso él es capaz de pensar un poquito en los demás.

—¡Qué morro! ¡Pero si ya te he saludado, Aominecchi! Lo que pasa es que nunca me escuchas.

—¿Dai-chan? ¿Escuchando a alguien? —Momocchi se ríe y Ki-chan se une al festival de bullying contra Aomine Daiki.

Siguen hablando del partido y rememoran algunas de las jugadas que más les han impactado. Se preguntan qué sucederá con Akashi a partir de ahora y qué tal encajará la derrota su padre. Se ve que todo va a cambiar a partir de ahora. En fin, solo hay que ver a Aomine para darse cuenta de que nada es igual a como lo era hace un año. El futuro promete ser interesante, sobre todo para alguien que se encarga de anticiparse a él.

 

 

 

—¡Eeh! Hacía un montón de tiempo que no veía uno de estos —comenta Ki-chan cuando Momocchi le hace entrega de una ficha con los datos más destacables de los Jabberwock—. Increíble, Momocchi, cada día te superas más.

Sentir de nuevo la sonrisa de Ki-chan no solo como amigo, sino también como compañero, se le antoja más refrescante en esa tarde de verano que cualquier helado que le puedan ofrecer.

—Tu trabajo es digno de elogio, Momoi-san. Muchas gracias por ayudarnos tanto.

—¡No hay de qué, Tetsu-kun! Ya sabes que yo hago esto de mil amores.

Su conversación se ve interrumpida por los gritos de Murasakibara y Kagami, que ya están discutiendo por alguna tontería, mientras Aomine sigue jugando él solito con toda la calma del mundo.

 

 

 

Momocchi se dice a sí misma que no volverá a llorar, pero le cuesta ser fiel a su palabra cuando ve a todos sus amigos, una vez más, con el mismo uniforme.

—No es momento de llorar —dice Aida, posando una mano en su hombro. Por muy estricta que quiera sonar, su voz roza lo maternal—. Ahora tenemos que centrarnos en derrotar a Nash Gold Jr.

—Esta vez tienes razón —Momocchi se seca las lágrimas ante la sonrisa enternecida de la entrenadora.

—Espera. ¿Cómo que “esta vez”? ¡Ya está la niñata esta provocándome!

Si bien esa conducta tan de chiquilla no es propia de Momocchi, tampoco es plan de juzgar a la pobre: es comprensible que hasta la más santa entre las santas se haya visto corrompida por la influencia de Aomine.

—Y yo que pensaba que Momocchi era una chica madura… —Ki-chan se ríe y Aomine le da una colleja _porque sí_ , y es con esas dos palabras con las que el muy imbécil justifica su acción.

—Me alegra que Momoi-san y la entrenadora se lleven tan bien.

Ki-chan también se alegra mucho de que Momocchi por fin haya encontrado a una amiga tan friki del baloncesto como ella o más; ahora bien, fijo que podría expresar mejor su alegría si Aomine dejase de clavarle el índice en el costado _porque sí_.

 

 

 

Momocchi no puede dejar de llorar. Que la llamen sensibleras o llorica, que a estas alturas ya poco le importa. No cuando Aomine, su Dai-chan de toda la vida, y Ki-chan están trabajando codo con codo y resultando ser, tal y como lleva pensando Momocchi todo este tiempo, un tándem imbatible.

 

Qué orgullosa está ella de sus dos niños tontos y egoístas.

 

—Son tan fuertes que se me pone el vello de punta —admite Kuroko con una sonrisa tranquila.

Kuroko también tiene motivos de peso para sentirse tan a gusto en un ambiente de crispación como lo es un partido contra Nash y los suyos. Por desgracia, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar pronto.

 

 

Si quieren parar a los Jabberwock, Ki-chan tiene que tomar una decisión muy arriesgada.

 

 

Momocchi traga saliva y se aferra a su bloc de notas. Su intuición le grita lo que va a pasar, pero ella quiere luchar contra el futuro y proteger a Ki-chan. Kuroko aprieta los puños.

 

La decisión está tomada.

 

Es Ki-chan el que quiere que sea Aomine el que siga jugando; para ello, no le queda más remedio que darlo todo hasta la extenuación. Así lo hace. El público entero ruge con cada jugada de Ki-chan, ¡y no es para menos! Momocchi siempre ha sabido del potencial pasmoso de Ki-chan, pero jamás se habría imaginado que aquel niño ingenuo y algo engreído de Teikou podría convertirse en semejante fenómeno.

 

Incluso Aomine lo mira asombrado.

 

—Kise-kun…

 

Ki-chan desfallece tras haberlo dado _todo_. Su límite ha llegado y Akashi recoge el testigo.

 

Vuelven imágenes de Ki-chan sin energías, frágil e indefenso. Solo que esta vez, más que lástima o compasión, despierta una admiración imposible de acallar.

 

Aun así, pese a los aplausos enloquecidos del público, Ki-chan llora como un niño y se siente vulnerable.

 

Momocchi no va a consentir que eso siga así.

 

—Ki-chan, mírame a los ojos. —Momocchi lo agarra por las mejillas y le obliga a levantar el mentón. Ki-chan llora a lágrima viva, pero esta vez Momocchi decide ser fuerte por los dos y no llorar. Quiere ver reflejados en los ojazos de Ki-chan, esos que siempre iluminan el mundo que los rodea, a una persona en la que su amigo pueda contar—. Has estado fantástico y estamos más cerca que nunca de ganar. Todo gracias a ti.

Quiere sonar seria, como si fuese la entrenadora dándole las palabras de aliento necesarias, pero ella no es así. Momocchi no puede usar la lógica cuando a su Ki-chan le tiemblan las piernas y no hace más que llorar.

 

Le da un beso en la frente.

 

—Momocchi… —Ki-chan se aferra a su cintura y gimotea como nunca lo ha hecho. Ella le acaricia la cabeza, despacio y con la dulzura que su amigo necesita—. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido… pero...

—Sssh. Lo sé.

Kuroko, que ha estado callado todo este tiempo, levanta la mano y sonríe. Momocchi, que ha entendido lo que quiere hacer al canto, le hace una seña a Ki-chan para que le mire.

—Kise-kun, has hecho un gran trabajo. Choca, por favor.

—Kurokocchi…

—Me está empezando a doler el brazo, así que apura, por favor.

La primera sonrisa de Ki-chan nace cuando choca las cinco con Kuroko. Puede que aún no hayan terminado el partido, pero Momocchi ya siente que lo ha ganado todo.


End file.
